Rock Around
by cutie1466
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, Robin, and Buttercup are sisters in love but will they get the RowdyRuff Boyz to love them back and will Blossom and Brick ever love again. Find out in my first fanfiction Rock Around.


This is first fanfiction I hope you like it. Blossom,Buttercup,Bubbles, and Robin become a girl band called the PowerPuff Girlz and when they meet the RowdyRuff Boyz and there lives change forever. Also i will ask for ideas and songs so you can review me and if will figure out how to add all the stuff and i already got the first 3 chapters figured out but i will ask you guys some questions about what song I should do ok do ok so I am talking to much and I know you guys didn't come here for that so here's my story.

Chapter 1:The girls are back

Blossom's POV

Hi my name is Blossom Utonium. I live where i was born in California but i grew up in this place called Townsville. I have 3 sisters. We all are 18 and I am the oldest then it is my sister Buttercup, then it is Robin, then Bubbles. I have amber hair with pink eyes. I know people with pink eyes have a disease but I was born with them. So they are all natural. I am a singer or as i would say it a** SOLO **singer. I was in a band with my sisters but we went to go follow our dreams. Bubbles became a fashion designer. Buttercup became a dancer. Robin become a video editor.

I am so happy. They are coming to my house so we can talk about our lives I can't wait. They are all going to my house and the best part is that they are going to live with me! So when I am driving home I get a call but of course I had to answer it and luckily for me I was in front of my house. I was getting out the car when I got a text:

_BC_

_Hey where are you I am here and so are Bubbs and Rob._

I look up and see them waiting at my door. They see me and we group hug. Then I let them in and get thier bags. It was 5:00 when we got in to the house and we went to our rooms, they where our favorite colors on them, mine's was red with the word Bloss in pink, Bubbles was dark blue with the word Bubbs in light blue, Buttercup's was dark green with the word well I wouldn't say it was word but i guess it is but back to the point it sayed BC in light green, and Robin's was dark purple with the word Rob in light purple. So when they got unpacked and we all got set we all went to the backyard to the stage our dad made for us when we were 5. We **just** finished fixing up the house so we decided to see if our band still had it. So we got our instruments and went to the stage. I had a microphone, BC had drums, Rob had a guitar, and Bubbs had a keyboard. We tuned them and started to sing.

Brick's POV

So me and my brothers, Butch, Boomer, and Mitch were practicing our new song and i saw that we was missing something in the song then i had seen the crowd that always came to watch us practice was starting to leave and go to the back yard next door "Stop the music" I said then we stop playing and heard music next door so we went over there and we saw 4 beautiful girls standing on a stage singing then i found out what we were missing so then they started to sing.

**Hit the lights by: Selena Gomez**

**Blossom:**

**It's the boy you never told I like you**

**It's the girl you let get away **

**It's the one you saw that day on the train**

**But you freaked out and walked away**

**Buttercup:**

**It's the plane you want to catch to Vegas**

**Things you swear do before you die**

**It's the city you love that waits for you**

**But you're to damn scared to fly...**

**All:**

**Hit the lights, let the music move you**

**Lose yourself tonight , come alive**

**Let the moment take you , lose control tonight**

**Hit the lights, let the music move you**

**Lose yourself tonight, come alive**

**Let the moment take you, lose control tonight...**

**Bubbles:**

**It's the time that you totally screwed up**

**Still you're trying to get it out of your brain**

**It's the fight you had when you didn't make up**

**It's the past that you're dying to change**

**Robin:**

**It's all the money that you're saving**

**While the good life passes by**

**It's all the dreams that never came true**

**Cause you're to damn scared to try**

**All:**

**Hit the lights, let the music move you**

**Lose yourself tonight, come alive**

**Let the moment take you, lose control tonight**

**Hit the lights, let the music move you**

**Lose yourself tonight, come alive**

**Let the moment take you, lose control tonight**

**Blossom:**

**It's a mad mad world, gotta make a escape**

**Bubbles:**

**It's a perfect world, when you go all the way**

**Robin:**

**Hit the lights, let the music move you**

**Buttercup:**

**Lose yourself tonight...**

**Blossom:**

**So let's go go go go**

**All the way, yeah let's go go go go**

**Night and day, from the floor to the rafters**

**People raise your glasses**

**We can dance forever...**

**All:**

**Hit the lights, let the music move you**

**Lose yourself tonight, come alive**

**Let the moment take you, lose control tonight**

**Blossom:**

**It's a mad mad world, gotta make a escape**

**Bubbles:**

**It's a perfect world, when you go all the way**

**Robin:**

**Hit the lights, let the music move you**

**Buttercup:**

**Lose yourself tonight**

Blossom's POV

When we finished we saw that there was a big crowd of people in our back yard and they were clapping and cheering for us. "I hope you guys liked the show"l said. Then they cheered louder."So why don't we introduce ourselves my name is Blossom, on guitar is Robin, on keyboard is Bubbles, on drums is Buttercup, and we are the Utonium sisters but our band is called the PowerPuff Girlz and we hope you guys liked our new song"I said. Then we got off the stage and they began to leave well must of them there was still four boys in our back yard. "Um...what are you still doing here that show is over"Buttercup said.

"Oh... right...um what was your name..."a guy with raven black hair said.

"The name is Buttercup for your information"BC said."Oh right I am sorry, my name is Bucth"he said."Hi i am Brick, and these are my brothers Boomer,Mitch, and of course you know Bucth."Brick said. Just then Bubbles screamed in me and Buttercup's ear."OMG DO YOU MEAN BOOMER AS IN THE ROWDYRUFF BOYZ BOOMER"Bubbles said. They nodded. Then she screamed again. At that point Buttercup was about to kill her. "Bubbles you know I love you but if you scream in my ear again I will personally KILL YOU DAMN AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"Buttercup said. "Because they are famous and ...cute."she said. "Well Bubbs your right they are cute"l said. "Well you girls aren't that bad-looking either"Brick said."But lets cut to the chase the reason we are still here is because we think that you have great voices and we would like for you girls to sing in our new song"Micth said. We talked about it."Ok so me being the leader of the group I will that you what they said andwe all ssaid yes"I said."Ok great so you can met us at Music Studio"Brick said. "Ok we will see you there by 6:00"Bubbles wit that they left and we went to change our clothes and take a shower. When we were done Bubbles picked out some cute clothes for us, I was wearing a hot pink crop top with a short jean mini skirt that stops a little under my butt, Bubbles was wearing a strapless blue dress that stopped at her knees, Buttercup was wearing a green shirt that said Bite Me in big black letters with some jean booty shorts with fishnet leggings under them, and Robin had a fishnet shirt on with a purple t-shirt under it with some black jeans. My hair was out with one braid in it and I wore my red converse, BC's was out and it stopped at her shoulders she had a hair clip that looked like a skull in her raven black hair and she had some green high tops on, Bubbs hiar was curly and down and she had blue flats on, Rob's hair wad down flat and she had some white and purple vans on. It wad 5:41 so we all got in my car and left .

Then we heard Buttercup laugh. "What?!"Robin said. "Hey guess what you guys."she said. "What" Bubbles salad. "The girls are back"she said. Then we all started to laugh. Because she was right we were back and better than ever.

**Well that was the end of chapter one I hope you liked it and I have an idea for another story so it want to ell you what it is about:**

**What will happen when a pink angel princess and a red demon prince fall in love when they are not suppose to will they be able to keep their dirty little secret find out in" I love an angel "**

**That is what it is called there will be singing and cursing and I am sorry about this but is going to be rated M so if some of you are miners you can read it or not it is your choice. Also I want to acknowledge you guys some thing if you think that I should do the story I love an angel tell me yes or no and why ok so I am done telling you guys about my next story oh and before i forget reveiw please and give me songs or ideas for the chapers. Ok bye.**


End file.
